


Интерлюдия

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета: Не бечено, зато  daana лечила AU, а  beside помогала найти хокку.Рейтинг: GПерсонажи: Фудзимия и кордебалет.Краткое содержание: Рождество 2002 года в Нью-Йорке.Disclaimer: Ничего чужого мне не надо, у меня и своего хватает. Не состою, не извлекаю.Предупреждение: Вероятно, ООС Фудзимии.Примечание: Для любимой  MaryGloster, которая хотела следующее: «джен, Фудзимия, и чтоб все плохо (ну, в рамках)».





	Интерлюдия

_Так я и знал наперед,_  
Что они красивы, эти грибы,  
Убивающие людей!  
Исса

Ничего сложного. Все, как обычно. Рутина.  
Игла снова прячется в рукаве, труп на полу затихает, только конвульсивно дергается правая нога, обутая в лаковый ботинок. Раз, другой. Замерла.  
Можно уходить.

Никаких сложностей.

Человек из Комитета говорит:

– Благодарю вас, отличная работа.

Он кивает. Пожимает плечами. Засовывает руки в карманы и уходит.

* * *

Деньги он отдает монашке. Старая, всегда опрятная одежда. Морщинистые руки – хотя она не так уж и стара.

– Господь видит вас и ваши деяния. – Ее улыбка полна благодарности. Он думает, что не смог бы убить ее. Ни за какие деньги. – По делам вашим воздастся вам.

Он качает головой. Она ничего не знает о его делах. Иначе он не смог бы приходить сюда.

Дети играют возле ограды. Сначала он думал, что вон та девочка в красном платье напоминает ему… Но нет. Просто показалось. Она вовсе не похожа.

Однако он продолжает приносить деньги. Потому что ему они не нужны.

Кровавые деньги – миф. Деньги безлики.

Одна никчемная жизнь обрывается, чтобы дать выжить нескольким чистым душам. Возможно, в этом есть некая высшая справедливость.

Ему нравится думать так – в те моменты, когда он хочет придать происходящему смысл.

В сущности, он предпочитает не думать ни о чем вообще. Он не испытывает в этом необходимости – так же, как и в деньгах.

* * *

Двадцать первый этаж, дом на пересечении 87-й восточной и Пятой авеню, с окнами на Центральный парк. Он никогда не смотрит в окно. Даже не подходит к нему.

Он так и не избавился от привычки разуваться у порога. Гостей в квартире не бывает, так что некому удивляться странности хозяина.

В комнате – нежилой порядок. Ничего лишнего. Почти ничего вообще.

Пустота и стерильность.

Иногда ему хочется разбить посреди кухни китайскую вазу эпохи Мин. Специально купить – и разбить. Или пролить кофе в коридоре. Или вспороть – крест-накрест – покрывало на кровати.

Иногда ему кажется, что в квартире слишком тихо. Электронные часы не тикают, стиральная машина работает бесшумно, краны не гудят. Можно было бы открыть окно и впустить внутрь шум улицы – но к окну он не подходит. Кроме того, это не приходило ему в голову.

Иногда ему представляется, что звуков во вселенной не осталось, и не осталось людей, способных издавать их. Если упасть на кровать навзничь, раскинуть руки и закрыть глаза, можно представить, что и тебя самого нет.

Он все не может придумать, зачем бы ему быть. Он не особенно старается.

Если ты лежишь, раскинув руки, на кровати, в пустой квартире, на двадцать первом этаже, в Нью-Йорке, в Америке, на североамериканском континенте планеты Земля – бесшумно плывешь вместе с нею в безвоздушном космическом пространстве, пришпилив себя к ее поверхности, застыв, как муха в янтаре, в кондиционированном воздухе небоскреба – кто ты и зачем ты, и есть ли ты вообще, если не слышишь даже себя?

Когда идет снег, звуки вязнут и умирают, не слышно шагов и стука сердца, и люди глохнут в этой мертвой белизне.

_Ведь бредет и сейчас_  
Кто-нибудь в Хаконэ через горы.  
Снегопад поутру… 

В Нью-Йорке снег грязный и никогда не бывает тихо. Разве что здесь, в пустой квартире.

Он думает, что закажет сёдзи. И поставит между прихожей и комнатой.

Он не знает, зачем.

* * *

Мишень кто-то предупредил.

Все заняло чуть больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Больше крови и меньше изящества.

Он ранен, но рана несерьезная: человек в твидовом пиджаке целился в сердце, но он успел заметить это и уйти в сторону.

Иногда – вот как сейчас, когда приходится зажимать дыру в боку рваными окровавленными тряпками – он жалеет о том, что так и не смог заставить себя перейти на огнестрельное оружие.

Катана изящнее. И нож. И даже игла.

Но иногда он проигрывает в скорости.

Редко. Впрочем, хватит одного раза.

Но сейчас опасаться нечего.

* * *

Конверт лежит на прозрачной столешнице между ними.

– Вы были неосторожны, – мягко говорит человек из Комитета.

Он пожимает плечами.

– Мишень мертва.

– Да, да, конечно. И все же…

Он поднимает глаза, и собеседник непроизвольно отодвигается. Они все опасаются его. Молчаливый серьезный японец, слишком странный, слишком чужой. Вероятно, они считают его немного сумасшедшим. Иногда он склонен с ними согласиться.

Конверт скользит по стеклянной поверхности. В ресторане на Первой авеню, в Нью-Йорке, США, на североамериканском континенте планеты Земля.

Было бы о чем говорить.

– Эй! – Человек щелкает пальцами. – Официант! Два гамбургера и колу!

У него пристрастие к дешевой еде. Японец находит это отвратительным, их совместные дела на сегодня уже закончены, он хочет подняться и немедленно уйти… и назло самому себе заказывает «то же, что этому господину».

Наверное, это примерно как разбить в кухне вазу эпохи Мин. Настолько осязаемо глупо, что создает иллюзию осмысленности.

* * *

Войдя в квартиру, он неожиданно чувствует головокружение. Прислоняется к стене, откидывает назад голову. Входная дверь захлопывается, он слышит это через вату, которой набиты уши. Перед глазами колышется вишневое марево, стена под ладонями кажется неестественно рельефной, шероховатости царапают подушечки пальцев, к горлу подкатывает волна тошноты, затем так же внезапно отступает. Он хочет поднять руку ко лбу и стереть выступившую испарину, но не может пошевелиться.

Рана оказалась серьезней, чем ему казалось? Не может быть. Ерунда. Его качественно заштопали, и она не беспокоила его последние два дня.

Несмотря на низкий ватный шум в ушах, тишина в квартире кажется осязаемой. Кажется, если приоткрыть рот, она хлынет в глотку и затопит его, не даст дышать, заполнит собою.

Ему необходимо добраться до постели. Необходимо лечь.

Он делает осторожный шаг – и тут же стена перед ним рывком уходит в сторону, пол наклоняется влево и немного вперед, перед глазами мелькает угол сёдзи – розовые цветы, коричневый узловатый ствол дерева – и дальше темнота.

* * *

Когда ты один, некому донести тебя до постели. Планета Земля, Северная Америка, США, Нью-Йорк, пересечение 87-й восточной улицы и Пятой авеню, двадцать первый этаж, дверь направо.

Кто найдет тебя здесь, на полу, в прихожей, отгороженной от остальных помещений сёдзи, которые так нелепы в этой стандартной американской квартире?

Глупый одинокий японец, так далеко от всех, кто когда-то имел для тебя значение. Для кого имел значение ты.

_Может быть, кости мои_  
Выбелит ветер… Он в сердце  
Холодом мне дохнул. 

Он медленно поднимается и, держась за стену, бредет в комнату, к кровати.

* * *

Рана оказалась совершенно ни при чем.

В редкие минуты полного сознания японец бормочет сквозь зубы ругательства на родном языке, адресуя их самому себе.

Проклятая гайдзинская пища. Некого ругать, кроме себя. Он не ел – сколько? Кажется, больше суток. Жирные гамбургеры с несвежим мясом стали, видимо, последней каплей.

Последний раз такое сильное отравление случалось с ним в детстве, когда еще были живы родители, и совсем маленькая Айя хлопотала рядом, и волновалась, и держала прохладную ладонь у него на лбу.

– Братик, тебе уже лучше?

«Да, Айя, – думает он, и пытается улыбнуться. – Мне уже гораздо…»

А затем накатывает новый спазм, и надо подняться с постели и дойти до уборной, где его то ли стошнит, то ли снова пронесет, а температура давит на голову мокрым ватным одеялом, у него никогда раньше не было ватного одеяла, только здесь, в Америке, он купил его в супермаркете на углу, когда совсем замерз – кажется, это было в конце ноября, или уже в декабре… Расстояние до предметов невозможно оценить верно, и он передвигается, держась за стену, полуприкрыв глаза, медленно и осторожно переставляя ноги. Его шатает, он тяжелый и неуклюжий, и такой слабый, что сейчас его мог бы прикончить кто угодно.

Он думает об этом вяло, как бы нехотя, сидя на полу ванной и прислоняясь затылком к прохладной кафельной стенке.

Чувство собственной уязвимости, давно забытое и такое непривычное. Он не знает, что с ним делать, как его перенести.

_Бабочкой никогда_  
Он уж не станет... Напрасно дрожит  
Червяк на осеннем ветру. 

Хриплый негромкий голос отскакивает от кафельных стен, повисает рваными клочьями на занавеске душевой. Он не знает, зачем говорит это вслух, к кому обращается. 

Затем он ложится на холодный пол, пристраивает голову на локте и на некоторое время отключается.

* * *

Когда он приходит в себя посреди ночи, ему кажется, что на подоконнике кто-то сидит.

Он не помнит, как добрался из уборной до постели, упал лицом в провонявшую потом подушку, натянул на голову одеяло и снова провалился в беспамятство.

Сейчас спазмы прекратились, боль отступила, зато температура, кажется, достигла критической отметки. Даже при крайней необходимости он сейчас вряд ли способен подняться с постели.

В комнате идет бесшумный оранжево-бурый дождь, тяжелые рыхлые капли срываются с потолка, медленно падают вниз и растворяются в плотном удушливом воздухе, так и не коснувшись его лица. Все предметы под тяжестью этого дождя прогибаются, уплотняются, становятся ниже, прижимаются к полу. Кровать огромная, скомканное одеяло делает рельеф похожим на поверхность Луны, испещренную метеоритными кратерами. Лунная поверхность теплая и почти живая. А на подоконнике кто-то сидит.

Кто-то, лишенный цвета, выполненный в сепии. Небольшая изящная фигурка, длинные волосы скрывают лицо. Смотрит в окно.

_Верно, в прежней жизни_  
Ты сестрой моей была,  
Грустная кукушка… 

Он пытается прочесть ей это стихотворение, но не может произнести ни слова. Тогда она оборачивается (лисица, оборотень, наваждение), и он хочет застонать от бессилия, но даже это у него не выходит – наверное, потому что на Луне нет воздуха, и он задохнулся и давно умер, и вообще перестал существовать – как и мечтал.

Длинные волосы ввели его в заблуждение. Человек на подоконнике обретает цветность, и ярко-рыжие волосы не дают шанса обмануться.

Он никогда не выносил рыжего немца. С американцем было еще терпимо: они в каком-то смысле были на равных, лидеры, от которых зависят их люди.

Телепат был шутом. Вызывающе ярким и раздражающе живым. Слишком живым для безвоздушного пространства Луны.

– Убирайся… прочь… – хрипит он, и ему кажется, что слова застывают над его головой в белом пузыре, как в манге. Снова уходят цвета, манга черно-белая. На нескольких последовательных рисунках изображено, как телепат спрыгивает с подоконника, присаживается на край постели (очень далеко, потому что кровать все такая же огромная), кратеры одеяла разделяют его и японца, и когда Шульдих говорит, над его головой не появляются белые пузыри. Потому что на самом деле он не говорит, а _думает_.

Шульдих думает: «Ты идиот, Фудзимия».

А он в ответ думает: «Тебя нет. Ты мой горячечный бред».

Шульдих думает: «Какая разница? Ты все равно идиот, япошка, тебе здесь не место».

«Не называй меня…» – думает он, а потом снова наступает тьма, бам – и все, как будто свет вырубили.

Когда он приходит в себя, в комнате, кажется, никого уже нет, может, и не было никого, просто тень от сёдзи, температура и одиночество.

Утром ему становится легче и он, наконец, засыпает.

* * *

Воскресенье. Десять часов утра.

Японец сидит возле распахнутого окна, вытянув длинные ноги вдоль подоконника. Он одет в старые темно-синие джинсы с драными коленями и растянутый оранжевый свитер. Он чрезвычайно бледен: только час назад его немного отпустило, он смог добраться до кухни и заварить себе чай. Маленький заварочный чайничек стоит тут же, возле колена, а в правой руке японец держит горячую фарфоровую чашечку.

В левой руке у него телефон.

Он задумчиво изучает темный экран, забыв про остывающий чай. Щурится. Справа от него – Центральный парк, на деревьях праздничные гирлянды, воздух морозен и свеж.

Рождество.

Японец улыбается непонятно чему. Делает глоток из чашки, ставит ее на подоконник. Прячет мобильный в карман.

Нет, не так. Не по телефону. Слишком далеко, почти нереально. Как будто единственная реальность – пустая квартира, уродливая и безликая, и дурацкие сёдзи кажутся насмешкой, теперь он видит это – еще одна пародия в этой стране пародий.

Он не спеша одевается, обувается, прислонившись к стене, натягивает плащ.

Впереди у него одна неприятная беседа, ему предстоит зарядить револьвер одной пулей, поднести к виску и спустить курок… Пять шансов из шести – не так уж плохо.

В любом случае, ему нечего терять. Если все получится так, как он рассчитывает, завтра в обед он будет уже далеко.

В лифте пахнет освежителем воздуха, и ему на секунду снова становится нехорошо. Но слабость быстро проходит, а на улице, задрав лицо вверх и смаргивая с ресниц первые невесомые снежинки, он чувствует себя почти счастливым.

_Первый снег._  
Я бы насыпал его на поднос,  
Все бы глядел да глядел. 

Фудзимия Ран, японец, двадцати четырех лет от роду, стоит на перекрестке Пятой авеню и 87-й восточной улицы Нью-Йорка – США, североамериканский континент, планета Земля – и улыбается.

Нет безысходности кроме той, что мы носим в своем сердце.

Он планирует попробовать избавиться от нее. Всего лишь попытаться.

Ран перчаткой смахивает снежинки с плеча. Народу на улице много, все спешат сделать необходимые покупки к празднику. Он заворачивает за угол, вливается в людской поток, растворяется в нем. Впереди, метрах в ста, первые снежинки невесомо ложатся на металлические бока почтового ящика.

24 декабря 2008 г.

___________________________________________________

Авторство использованных в тексте хокку:  
1, 2, 3 – Басё  
4 – Исса  
5 – Кикаку


End file.
